Various kinds of electronic devices are used today. The electronic device performs its own function(s) based on operations of various electronic circuits included therein. The electronic device performs its own function(s) to provide service(s) to a user. The electronic device may operate solely to provide the service(s). Some electronic devices may communicate with other electronic device(s) or external electronic circuit(s) to provide the service(s).
An operation processor and a storage device are some examples of electronic devices. For example, the operation processor may communicate (e.g., interface) with the storage device to provide a data storage service. The operation processor may exchange data/information/signals/packets with the storage device while interfacing with the storage device. The operation processor and the storage device may employ an interface protocol to communicate with each other.
As the demand for an electronic device having higher performance and efficiency increases, a configuration and an interface manner of the electronic device have been variously evolved. For example, various circuit configurations and operation methods have been developed to implement a storage device having a larger capacity. In some cases, however, changing a circuit configuration and an operation method to satisfy a user's demand may cause an increase in cost, configuration complexity, and circuit area.